


The Ballad Of Hermione Weasley

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: The Sound of Music [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés correctement la veille au soir et les rayons du soleil qui passaient entre les deux panneaux de tissus se posaient sur le visage endormi d'Hermione, qui s'éveilla sans grand enthousiasme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad Of Hermione Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par "The Ballad Of Lucy Jordan" de Marianne Faithful.

Les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés correctement la veille au soir et les rayons du soleil qui passaient entre les deux panneaux de tissus se posaient sur le visage endormi d'Hermione, qui s'éveilla sans grand enthousiasme. Plus rien ne lui donnait l'envie de se lever, ces derniers temps. À trente-sept ans, elle découvrait que sa vie n'avait pas pris la direction dont elle avait toujours rêvé durant ses années d'études. Elle s'était souvent imaginée vivre de grandes aventures, parcourant le monde, libre comme l'air, sauvant le monde lentement mais sûrement, petite action après petite action. Au lieu d'explorer la planète, sac à dos vissé à l'épaule, elle s'était retrouvée mère de famille et épouse à vingt-et-un ans, juste après sa sortie de l'université et avait dû mettre fin à ses rêves d'aventure. Oh, elle aimait ses enfants plus que tout au monde et ne regretterait jamais leur naissance mais, par moment, elle se prenait à imaginer une vie où tout se serait déroulé selon ses plans. Parfois, elle en voulait à son mari, mais cela ne durait jamais ; il était son meilleur ami, même s'il n'était plus rien de plus à ses yeux depuis longtemps. Les années passées avaient emporté avec elles la passion et le désir qu'il y avait autrefois eu entre eux, ne laissant qu'une profonde amitié. 

À trente-sept ans, Hermione voulait vivre ; expérimenter. Seule sous ses draps, dans sa maison trop vide, alors que son mari était à l'autre bout du monde, à combattre pour la liberté, et que ses enfants étaient à l'internat, elle rêvait aux dizaines d'amants qu'elle aurait pu avoir, aux paysages qu'elle avait voulu voir, aux gens qu'elle avait toujours désiré aider, à la vie qu'elle avait abandonné. 

Chaque matin, il lui était plus difficile de se lever, perdue dans ses songes, dans ses désirs inassouvis. Chaque journée traînait en longueur, sans aucune saveur. 

Elle était encore jeune mais se sentait tellement fatiguée qu'elle avait souvent l'impression d'avoir vécu plus de quatre-vingt ans. Sa seule amie, et belle-sœur, Ginny, la poussait à sortir, à s'amuser, à vivre, mais Hermione n'était même plus sûre de savoir comment faire ça. 

 

* 

La pièce était trop bruyante, trop enfumée. Ginny l'avait invité à une fête qu'elle avait organisée dans le seule but d'égayer un peu sa belle-sœur mais la large foule de pseudo-amis et de membres de leur famille ne faisait que rappeler à Hermione qu'elle était seule, sans autre but dans la vie que de survivre un jour de plus, sans succomber à l'ennui. Elle réussit à se faufiler hors de l'appartement de son amie et grimpa sur le toit afin de prendre l'air, et qui savait ?, peut-être faire le grand saut et en finir avec son asphyxiant spleen. La lune, si elle n'était pas pleine, le serait le lendemain ou le surlendemain et elle se perdit dans l'observation de l'astre sélénique, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Elle envisageait de passer la rambarde du toit quand une main rugueuse attrapa la sienne et la fit reculer doucement. 

 

-Il y a d'autres façons d'échapper à une vie dans laquelle on se sent prisonnier, déclara Teddy dans un murmure. Je peux te montrer si tu veux. 

-Comment ? 

-On pourrait prendre ma voiture et parcourir le pays sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de s'amuser. 

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le ferais pas avec Victoire ? Je suis vieille et ennuyeuse. 

 

Teddy éclata de rire. 

 

-Tu es tout sauf ennuyeuse, Hermione. Et vieille ? On en parlera dans cinquante ans. Tu as le droit de vivre, de t'éclater, de rire, danser, chanter, voyager. Faire l'amour, ajouta le jeune homme en souriant en coin. 

-Teddy... 

-Dis-moi que tu n'as pas envie de vivre ta vie librement et je te laisse tranquille, promis. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas heureuse. La preuve, tu étais à deux doigts de sauter quand je suis arrivé. Tu n'es pas obligée de venir avec moi, mais je veux que tu retrouves ta joie de vivre, je veux que tu redeviennes la jeune femme qui avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres dont je me souviens, il y a de ça des années. 

-Je... 

-Tu sais, je t'ai toujours admirée de loin. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi. Et je veux que tu sois heureuse, Hermione. 

 

Elle sourit, d'abord faiblement, puis plus ouvertement, avant de rire pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Elle serra un peu plus fort la main de Teddy et l'entraîna vers la porte qui menait à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. 

 

-Si on doit parcourir tout le pays, on ferait bien de partir tout de suite, rit-elle. 

 

Peut-être que tous ses rêves n'étaient pas morts.


End file.
